Character Approval/Xaviar Thorne
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Texas Thorne was a Neverseen agent, on a mission. He had to find a certain person--Mary Horfang--and get some of their hair, so they could analyze Mary's DNA. It had to do with some genetic alteration project the Neverseen was concocting. Mary was hosting a party at her house, and Texas came there uninvited, hoping to get close enough to escape unnoticed. But when he entered the party, it was all a blur he can no longer remember, but he remembered waking up with regrets. Being in the Neverseen, he was strictly forbidden to have children. So when he discovere dwhat he had really done that night, and that his baby boy was about to be born, he had to drop everything. He didn't know why he risked everything for this child, but he wanted to raise it, or at least to see it. The first time Texas saw baby Xaviar was in Mary's arms. Mary wasn't particularly distressed that Texas was the father of the child, and didn't have any intention of giving up the child, or keeping the child away from Texas. But she did decide that living with Texas was not something she would do for the child. So they made an arrangement, so that Xaviar went in between houses. With Texas's missions, and Mary's jobs, it made the schedule unpredictable, and sometimes Xaviar would go months without seeing one parent, but he didn't particularly mind. Xaviar was a pure troublemaker when he was young, and a handful to take care of. He was curious, and always explored places he was told not to. And he was very sneaky, and could find ways to end up places he wasn't supposed to be in, without being noticed. That was one of things that made Xaviar good at stealing, and other shady things. Mary was worried about Xaviar's behavior, but Texas wasn't in the slightest. If Xaviar followed in his father's footsteps, Texas would be happy. But of course there was the faithful day that the Neverseen discovered that Texas had a child. Texas was expelled from the Neverseen, and was lucky not to get his memory wiped, or worse. After it, Texas was distraught, and a bad influence to Xaviar. Texas often broke stuff in anger, and drank his problems away, which was something he taught Xaviar to do, nonintentionally. No one was very surprised when Xavier became a Shade at the early age of 9. After all, it fit his personality. When Xaviar became a student at Foxfire, he started to do actual shady things. It wasn't stealing from the Elvin cookie jar, or climbing on a fence he wasn't supposed to climb on, it was getting serious. Xaviar's grades were decent, but that wasn't why he liked school. It was because he could join clubs that did illegal things. Sometimes he got caught, and was nearly expelled from Foxfire a few times, but was able to finish his education without such. At first, Xaviar applied for a job at the Nobility. Xaviar wanted to reach out, to see what kinds of jobs there were, and what better way to start than the top? He was declined because of his criminal record. Xaviar was soon to discover that no jobs would accept someone that had such a bad criminal record. So, Xaviar tried his father's profession. He decided to follow a particularly bad terrorist, Tybalt Tyrell, who was building up a group of followers at the time. Xaviar loved committing crimes for and with the terrorist, and did so for nearly three years. But, in one of their biggest heist attempts, they were caught. All members caught, including the terrorist, were sent to prison. Lucky, Xaviar was spared from Exile, but was sent to a slightly less extreme prison, where he spent thirty years. When his sentence was finally over, he was nearly forty, even though he looks like a twenty-year-old. He had no idea what to do. Now that Tybalt was locked up for good, and he had no other jobs to apply to, he's a hot mess, an insecure maniac. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Xaviar is reckless and ruthless above everything else. He's a big troublemaker, and is quite curious. He's not really a people person, and doesn't like talking to people in general. He has a rather big ego and can be pretty cocky sometimes. Xaviar isn't a very kind and caring person, and always has a venomous insult on his mind for whoever he's talking to. Words others say never really affect Xavier. He's a very confident person who is not afraid to do the wrong thing, no matter who could catch him. He's always compelled to drink elixirs to cover up his pain, and to make him forget things he doesn't want to remember. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Cole Sprouse is his model. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? * Xavier is amazing at sneaking around and causing trouble. * Xavier is fantastic at hurting people verbally and physically. * Xavier has an unhealthy obsession/addiction to memory elixirs and strength elixirs, which he doesn't plan to stop. * Xavier is great at picking locks and deciphering puzzles and riddles. * Xavier is ruthless, and doesn't stop for mercy or remorse. Xavier is also very reckless, and does things that aren't sensible, and he doesn't even stop to think about them. He does very extreme things when he's angry. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved